


More Chats (Pt.26)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [26]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.26)

[pinkie]: shes beautiful, let her be happy

[little grey]: ?

[damnsam]: who

[pinkie]: the trans girl thats reading this

[sunnyD]: i fucking love you fuckin sappy ass nerd

[faxingjax]: yall have gotta stop

[gaysonscott]: this had better come to stop whizzer

[faxingjax]: :o

[pinkie]: trin

[sunnyD]: :D

[good one]: if you guys arw doing what i think youre doing

[bispy]: count us in

[detective dimples]: me too

[little grey]: me too

[gaysonscott]: /??/

[faxingjax]: yall stop

[gaysonscott]: im confused

[sunnyD]: dont worry bout it

[gaysonscott]: i probably will but

[gaysonscott]: whatcanyado am i right

[bispy]: JAAX WILL U GO BUY ME SOME ICECREAMILLGIVEUMONEY

[faxingjax]: okie dokie artichokie

[gaysonscott]: ohmygod

[gaysonscott]: HES SO CUTE JEUSJ

[faxingjax]: whom

[gaysonscott]: FUCKWRONGCHATABORT

[detectivedimples]: congratulations you played yourself

 


End file.
